Solo Tu y Yo
by olicityFF
Summary: -te dije que un amigo andaba en problemas verdad?, pues ese problema es el vértigo, y te necesito para averiguar de donde lo saca y quienes son los que están comercializando con el-
1. Chapter 1

Oliver salió agobiado de su habitación, llegaba tarde a Queen Consolidated, una vez más las pesadillas no lo dejaron descansar. Estaba harto de no poder dormir por las noche, no había una noche que durmiese más de dos horas seguidas.

-Oliver!-le llamó su madre.

-mama voy con prisa, no puedo entretenerme- dijo sin mirarla mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Oliver, es importante- Oliver la miro, se acerco a ella y pudo ver en su expresión, que era algo serio.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo con tono preocupado. -Me llamó Evans, el padre de Denis, dice que necesita hablar contigo sobre Denis, al parecer se ha metido en algún lío.-

Oliver recordó con nostalgia las vacaciones de verano que pasaba con Denis. Todos los veranos, la familia Queen pasaban sus vacaciones en Malibú, tenían una lujosa casa a pie de playa, y Denis era su vecino.

Fue, y sigue siendo uno de sus mejores amigos, se veían muy poco, pero cuando lo hacían parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Si Oliver tenia algún problema, Denis siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo. Y esta vez era él el que tenia que estar su lado.

-¿sabes de qué se trata?- preguntó Oliver. -no, Evans no me quiso dar ningún detalle, solo dijo que Denis te necesitaba.-

-vale... en cuanto llegue al despacho lo llamaré- su madre sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -espero que no sea nada grave, que pases buen día- -adiós mama!- le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

* * *

><p>-Llegas tarde- replicó Felicity<p>

-una vez más- volvio a decir. Oliver ni la miró, Felicity se entraño, todos los días al entrar lo primero que hacia era saludarla y echarle una sonrisa, esa sonrisa traviesa que solo a ella le echaba, esa sonrisa que Felicity esperaba ansiosa todas las mañanas.

Felicity se levanto y entró en el despacho detrás de él -hola ¿que tal? Buenos días... puedes elegir todas esas formas de saludar bueno... y muchas más y tu..- en ese momento Oliver se percató, ya estaba en la oficina, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, Felicity que iba detrás de él, casi corriendo, para poder seguir su paso, no pudo parar a tiempo y se choco con él

-pero.. por qué te paras así!?- dijo mientras se retiraba el pelo que por el choque se le fue hacia la cara. Felicity lo miro, en ese momento se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban sus caras, ella nerviosa se separo de él con torpeza, él la miro como si no hubiese pasado nada y exclamó -Hola!- y le sonrió, como siempre, esa sonrisa traviesa, ella nerviosa le devolvió la sonrisa -¿qué te pasa?- preguntó

-nada solo iba pensando- respondió mientras soltaba su maletín sobre la mesa y se quitaba el chaquetón, Felicity inclino la cabeza mientras ponía una mueca, Oliver conocía esa cara, no se iba a conformar con decirle simplemente que iba pensando

-un amigo está en problemas-

-¿quién?- respondió Felicity

-no lo conoceís, es un amigo de toda la vida, vive en Los Angeles-

-mm bueno... si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy- le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía, Felicity se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Oliver se quedó mirándola hasta que se sentó, por culpa de Isabel todos los días se fijaba en qué falda llevaba y... en sus piernas -**pero que haces? deja de mirarla, al final... se va a dar cuenta!- **pensaba todos los días, pero al día siguiente lo volvía hacer. No entendía por qué desde hacia unas semanas cada vez que se sentaba en su despacho lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Felicity y pensar en ella.

Felicity lo miró

-mierda me ha pillado- dijo mientras retiraba la mirada rápidamente

-eeh! Oliver!, el teléfono-

No se había dado cuenta que el teléfono estaba sonando -**pero que me pasa hoy?** **Creo que esto de dormir tan poco me está pasando factura. Mierda tengo que llamar a Evans!. **

Vio que la llamada era de Isabel y colgó, no quería que le calentase la cabeza, y llamo a Evans.

-Hola Evans, soy Oliver, me dijo mi madre que querías hablar conmigo-

-Oliver, cuanto tiempo, siento llamarte para esto pero te necesito, Denis te necesita-

-pero.. ¿qué pasa?-

-está metido en drogas, vértigo-

Cuando escuchó eso, supo que debía ir cuanto antes, tenía que ayudar a su amigo.

-vértigo?-dijo Oliver extrañado

-sí, es la novedad aquí en LA, se que tu hermana paso por esto... así que pensé que tu sabrías como ayudarle-

-mañana mismo estoy allí- afirmó Oliver.

-muchas gracias, no se como te lo podre agradecer-

-no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos- ambos colgaron.

Oliver recogió sus cosas y se levanto y camino hacia a la mesa de Felicity, ella lo miro con intriga por saber que quería de ella.

-necesito que vengas conmigo a Los Angeles- dijo Oliver sin andarse por las ramas.

-a Los Angeles? Y por qué tenemos que ir?-

-te dije que un amigo andaba en problemas verdad?, pues ese problema es el vértigo, y te necesito para averiguar de donde lo saca y quienes son los que estan comercializando con el.

-pueees vamos a Los Angeles! nunca he estado allí, dicen que es enorme, puede que nos encontremos con algún famoso! que ropa me llevo, hará frío? Noo allí nunca hace frío-

-Felicity!- dijo para callarla.-puedes buscar los billetes de avión, mira el vuelo más pronto posible.

Felicity empezó a teclear su tablet -hay uno para esta noche a la 11:00pm llegaríamos a las 4:00am.

-perfecto, compra dos billetes en primera clase-

-wow primera!- exclamo emocionada.

Oliver la miro de reojo

-perdón, es que nunca viaje en primera, pero no es que me alegre por lo de tu amigo... solo me alegro por... bueno.. tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Oliver sonrió, le hacia gracia esa torpeza tan encantadora de Felicity, como se liaba con sus propias palabras.

-ve a casa a preparar tus cosas, hoy tienes el día libre, yo también me voy a preparar las cosas, ¿nos vemos esta tarde en Verdant?-

-no era que me dejas el día libre?-

sonrió-cierto, a las 10 te recojo-

-de acuerdo- dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía el bolso, Oliver cogió su chaquetón y se lo dio mientras sonreía.

-muy amable-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salieron de la oficina y entraron en el ascensor

-oye y Diggle no viene a Los Angeles?-

-no, esta vez iremos solo tu y yo-

**-Continuará-**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Oliver terminó de preparar las cosas para el viaje fue a Verdant había quedado con Diggle para entrenar.

-¡Hey Oliver! Al fin llegas ya iba a empezar sin ti-

-siento haber tardado estaba preparando la maleta- Oliver tiro la mochila a un rincón se quitó la camiseta y le hizo señales a Diggle de que empezase -vamos-

-¿maleta? A donde vas?-

-¿vamos a Los Ángeles, un amigo tiene problemas con el vértigo?-

-¿vamos? no me digas que te llevas a Felicity-

-necesito que me ayude a investigar de donde sacan el vértigo-

-ya..- Dig le miro con cara de no haberse creído nada-

-a que te refieres con ese ya..- ese "ya.." lo dijo con retintín-

-no será que quieres estar con ella a solas?-

-Noo! por qué piensas eso?-

-bueno... desde que vino Barry estas un poco posesivo con ella-

-posesivo? yo no estoy posesivo!-

-bueno... no le quitas el ojo de encima, últimamente le mandas más trabajo para que este o aquí o en el despacho, para tenerla a la vista, y ahora que te tienes que ir a LA te la llevas?-

-yo solo... quiero protegerla-

- pero creo que te la llevas porque será una gran oportunidad-

-¿gran oportunidad?-

-sí.. estaréis los dos solo en LA en un sitio totalmente diferente a este, saldréis de la monotonía, será perfecto para que os podáis conocer mejor... ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

Oliver levantó la mirada hasta alcanzar la de Diggle

-es mi amiga, mi compañera, solo eso, si tuviera algo más con ella lo estropearía todo, y la pondría en peligro-le respondió con rotundidad.

-¿así que es por eso?-

-eeh?-

-es por eso por lo que no te lanzas?

-Dig, olvídalo, son imaginaciones tuyas, solo la veo como a una a-mi-ga-

-ya... claro-Oliver, ya cabreado con Diggle, recogió su mochila y se puso la camiseta.

-se me quitaron las ganas de seguir entrenando-

-pero que? no me digas que te molestó que te dijera lo que tu mismo sabes, y has pensado-

-Diggle, ni yo se lo que pienso, no se lo que siento ni lo que quiero, como lo vas a saber tu?-

-solo hay que ver como la miras, aveces uno mismo es el ultimo en darse cuenta de lo que sientes hacia una persona-Oliver miro muy serio a Diggle suspiro y miró hacia abajo

-tengo que irme, aun tengo que terminar de preparar cosas e informar a mi familia de que me voy unos días- **pero que dice Diggle? No estoy raro con ella, solo... me gusta estar pendiente**

Siguió pensando sobre lo que le había dicho Diggle el resto de la tarde, hasta que llego la hora de ir a recoger a Felicity.

* * *

><p>Oliver llamó a su puerta, nunca había estado allí antes así que le daba curiosidad de poder entrar y ver su casa.<p>

-Hey! Oliver!- sonrió Felicity

-preparada?-en eso bajó la mirada y vió que tenia una enorme maleta preparada en la entrada, más una mochila para llevar como equipaje de mano-

-pero..!? que te llevas? todo tu armario?-

-nunca se sabe que te va a hacer falta así que más vale prevenir que curar- dijo mientras se colocaba la mochila y tiraba de la maleta con las dos manos hacia fuera empujando suavemente a Oliver para poder salir de la casa.

-espera que te ayudo-le cogió la maleta con una sola mano como si no pesase nada, en el fondo le pesaba muchísimo pero se quería hacer el duro delante de Felicity.

-no hace falta que hagas eso-

-mm? El qué?-

-hacer como si la maleta no pesase, te veo hacer ejercicio todos los días, se de lo que eres capaz- Oliver soltó la maleta y suspiró aliviado

-pero que llevas ahí? Un muerto?-

Felicity echó una carcajada-venga que tampoco es para tanto,para algo te tiene que servir tanto musculo-

Oliver la miró de reojo mientras reía. De verdad disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella.

Ya montados en el avión

-quieres algo de cenar?- preguntó Oliver, él no había cenado y tenía mucha hambre.

-sii, muero de hambre-

Oliver llamó a la azafata y le encargó lo que cada uno pidió.

-hacía tiempo que no comía tanto de una sentada-

Oliver sonrió-pues yo comí el doble que tu-

-pero tu eres un glotón, parece que quieras comer todo lo que no comiste en los 5 años- ambos rieron.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, se acomodaron en sus asientos. Felicity, quedó dormida rápidamente. Oliver en cambio no podía, no era nada extraño en él, se puso a ver la película que echaban en el avión.

Después de un rato, echó un vistazo a Felicity, se veía tan tierna mientras dormía, su respiración era profunda. Oliver empezó a fijarse bien en ella, cosa que cuando estaba despierta no podía hacer por si se daba cuenta.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, unas bambas y una camiseta con un poco de escote, que aunque fuese poco, en la posición en la que estaba, y la ventaja que tenía Oliver por su altura se le veía mucho, quizás demasiado. Oliver retiró la mirada al darse cuenta que llevaba un rato mirándola fijamente al pecho **estaba excitado?! con Felicity? **

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Diggle.

Sería verdad que Felicity le gustaba? Al menos acababa de comprobar que físicamente le atraía y mucho. En eso, Felicity se acomodó y dejó su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Oliver. **mierda, lo que faltaba. ** Oliver tuvo que coger su ordenador y ponerlo sobre las piernas para ocultar su leve, pero notable erección que le había provocado el escote de Felicity **joder Oliver! que es tu amiga!** **y esta dormida! piensa en otra cosa piensa en otra cosa!. ** Pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era la conversación sobre ella, maldita conversación!.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse, notó la respiración de Felicity, cálida y sube, sobre su hombro, esto hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y la volvió a mirar, prometiéndose que no miraría donde no debe. Oliver apoyó su mano en el reposabrazo, en donde ella tenía la suya, alargo un dedo y rozó con cuidado su mano, no quería despertarla,y mucho menos en ese momento, pero no sabía por qué tenia la necesitada de tocarla, sentirla, abrazarla, besarla.

**Besarla?** definitivamente, sentía más que amistad por ella, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo.


End file.
